


Flash in the dark

by ML Mead (moonlightmead)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmead/pseuds/ML%20Mead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprised by lightning, and thoughts that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash in the dark

The heavy curtains were tightly shut against the dark and the wind. The lights had been extinguished. Flashes of moving bodies were all that could be seen, silver-grey, the sweat on the bare skin catching the light through the crack of the door. Two bodies, thrusting hard against each other: one half on, half off the bed, sprawled on his back, the other standing against him, hands grasping his hips, and impaling him deeply. Gasps and ragged half-phrases were all that could be heard, the voices too strained to distinguish.

_Like... that... There... Oh fuck... I... ahhh..._

A flash of light shattered the room, electricity in the air, catching both men in shocked paralysis.

"Wha--"

The moment froze, the world in stasis, until the thunder bellowed around them. Seconds later, the standing man collapsed across the other.

"Jesus... _Christ_."

 

* * *

 

As consciousness drifted back, Doyle felt fingertips drifting through his hair and tracing down to his eyebrows. Always the same. Gentleness after the frenzy. Calm after the storm. _The storm..._

"Thought we'd had it for a moment there, Bodie."

"What's that?"

"That lightning. Way too distracted to realise it had started raining. Let alone thunder. Until that flash. Honestly thought the KGB had got us."

"Blind us before they rush in and take us out, hm?"

"No, you dope. Flash. Camera flash. Thought a mirror was about to slide open, and, 'Aha. Ve haf you now, Mr Bodie...' "

Bodie's mouth curved. "They'd have had my best side, mind."

Doyle lifted his head. "What, left profile, you think?" He flopped back on the pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Well, I suppose we'd have looked good in the Moscow archives."

A lazy pause.

"Can always find out."

"Bodie?"

"What we look like."

"What you on about now?"

"Photo. What else was photography invented for, eh? Not beyond the wit of CI5's answer to David Bailey to set a camera up on a timer, surely?"

"What? You want a photo of us? Doing.. that?"

A shrug, barely perceptible in the dark except as a faint vibration through the fabric they lay on.

"I dunno, Bodie... Bit of a hostage to fortune, isn't it? Not something to leave lying about."

"Don't have to do it, Ray." Another shrug. "But... think about it, eh?"

Lying still in the darkness, images flickering across his mind, Doyle thought about it...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 20-minute fic challenge on T&SR. November 2011, subsequent light editing.


End file.
